Out and About List
Out and About List This is a list of all of the artifacts that are currently not held in the Warehouse for various reasons. Known Whereabouts A list of artifacts with known whereabouts, but can't or shouldn't be collected at this current time. *Georgia Guidestones *Henry Clay’s Straw Hat *Heston Blumenthal's Chemistry Equipment *Wilhelm Reich's Cloudbuster *W.D.o.R. Security card *Maui's Fishhook *Mont Saint-Michel Abbey Bell *Karl von Frisch's Beehive *Paul Reubens' Rouge *Pipe Organ from Diana's Funeral *Bill Cipher Statue *Obelisk from St. Peter's Basilica *Betty White's Pearl Earrings *Diego de Landa's Golden Crucifix *Qin Shi Huang's Mian Liu *Aki Ra’s Landmine Casings *Corbels from the Church of St Mary and St David *Yapese Rai *Frankie Boyle's 'Mock the Week' Chair *1950s Police Telephone Box *The Scarab Beetle Statue of Luxor *Maurice Ward’s Extruder *Shamu's Tank *Bill O'Reilly's No-Spin Pen *Albert Fish's Whip of Nails *Henry Fuseli's Stole *Arthur Blessitt’s Cross *The Original Our Lady of Lourdes *RonRon's Grave *"Foundation" Door *Marie Guichon's Red Hood *The Delphi Sapphire *Amber Sphere Unknown Whereabouts Artifacts with unknown locations, but are not in the Warehouse. *Asclepius' Offering Bowl *Bassoon from the Premiere of The Rite of Spring *Eddie Brown's Tap Shoes *Edgar Hollis' Cricket Ball *"Fright Nights" Fog Machine *Georges-Louis Le Sage’s Telegraph *Henry Fuseli's Stole *Horatio Nelson Jackson's Steering Wheel *Immovable Reebok Tennis Shoe *Jack's Regisword *Jack Kirby's Belt *James Henry Pullen’s Mannequin *James Tilly Matthews’ Air Loom *James Watt's Weather Vane *Jim Fixx's Shorts *Joe Ades's Potato Peeler *King's Scepters *Mouse-sized Skateboard *Prokop Diviš' Cross *Queen's Rings *Rathwire Hillfort Stone *Æthelred the Unready's Crown *John Hunter's Surgical Sutures *Marie Rose Ferron’s Nightstand *Karen Eiffel's Keyboard *Pope Urban II's Stole Vestment *Rainilaiarivony's Lamba *Norbert Wiener's Tape Recorder *Daniel Van Meter’s Wooden Pallets *Themistocles' Ostracon *Egg of Columbus *Simonides of Ceos' Tally Stick *Joanna of Castile's Vase *Attila the Hun's Swaddling Blanket *Elsa's Gloves *Luigi Galvani's Bio-Electric Wires *Morgan Spurlock's Belt *Benjamin Franklin Keith’s Theater Seat *Sam Sheppard's Wrestling Boots *Archilochus' Aulos *Tai Situ Changchub Gyaltsen‘s Hand Prayer Wheel *Giotto di Bondone's Lantern *Smenkhkare's Coffin *Aegean Sails *Birthing Charm *Sophie Blanchard's Costume *Opchanacanough's Bow *John Dee's Golden Talisman *Akira Kurosawa's Mao Hat *Guy Fawkes' Gunpowder and Gun *Silverpilen *Farmer's Pitchfork *Rodney Wood's Propane Heater *The Flying Dutchman *Eugen Fischer's Skull *Methuselah's Shawl *W. D. M. Bell's Mauser C96 *Leif Erikson's Helmet *Rita Hayworth's Nightgown *William Thomas Stead's Pocketbook *Jefferson Randolph Smith's Soap Bar *François l'Olonnais Gemstone Ring *Mary I of England's Pearl Pendant *Bob Hope's Handkerchief *Spring-Heeled Jack's Boots *Guy Fawkes Mask *Khasekhemwy’s Scepter *Annette Funicello's Beach Ball *Edmund Musgrave Barttelot's Cane *Charles VI’s Pillow *Lewis Nixon's Pistol *Scroll of Qi *Whip from St. Mary of Bethlehem Asylum *Baron Samedi's Top Hat *Pacal the Great's Sarcophagus *The Quantum Bus *Tuxedo Mask's Rose *Chiune Sugihara's Visa Stamp *HMS Erebus' Bell Destroyed Artifacts Artifacts that have been broken beyond repair, or are thus permanently deactivated. *Henry Weinhard's Distiller *Hermann Weyl's Drafting Compass *Sexist Pickle Jar *William Lloyd Garrison’s Copy of the Constitution Partially Collected Artifacts with multiple pieces that share the same effeect that have not been completely located. *Richard the Lion-hearted's Armor *Ptolemy's Refracting Mirror Lens *Eccentric Tree Seeds *Winfield Scott's Coat Buttons *Thuringia Healing Blades Category:Sections